


Just one dance

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Devilpool stories [5]
Category: Daredevil - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet night in Hells kitchen, Matt wants to sleep, Wade wants a different kind of relaxing. <br/>Request for Zet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one dance

The night was boring, well, it was boring for them, for once there didn't seem to be any crime in hells kitchen. At the moment, which usually meant something bigger was brewing, but only time would tell.

The sound of Wade pacing the roof was starting to get to Matt, it made him annoyed, because those combat booted footsteps might as well have been yelling in his ears after a while. The mercenary was discussing stuff with himself as usual, making him wonder what was going on in his head as he heard half or maybe less of the conversation that was going on.

“Wade, we should call it a night..”   
“Maybe, but won't you be worried?”  
“It will be fine, the small stuff will be handled by the cops we could both use some rest. No?”  
“I don't feel like resting, unlike you I sleep most of the days.”  
“Well, I have a day job... I could use the extra rest.”

Matt could hear the sigh from the man, he could even hear how he just sort of slumped into himself as he realized they'd be parting ways. He felt sorry for making him sad, they had been hanging out plenty of nights by now.

“There are other things we can do to relax...”   
“Wade...you should go sleep too, get some rest...”  
“Can we dance? Just one dance...”  
“...One dance...”  
“...I'll put my phone on speaker then, because I am sure you won't like being seen dancing in a club with Deadpool...”

He frowned for a moment before the song I need a hero by Sarah Buxton, the slow music sending chills through him as he felt Wade take one of his hands and carefully place a hand on his hip as he sang along softly, guiding him through the dance.

The feeling of them swaying together on the music was soothing as soon as his surprise settled down. The sound of Wade's voice singing along blocked out the rest of the world as the moment seemed to last forever, well at least that's what it felt like. Yet it felt too short when the music did stop and Wade collected his phone, leaving without a word.

 


End file.
